A Modern Priestess
by kinaki111
Summary: There's a girl named Kinaki me! that's a modern priestess. She's kaogme's friend and when she finds out that Inuyasha was the halfbreed that was sealed on the tree of ages by kikyo, what will happen next?


**A Modern Priestess**

Kagome: Sota, what time is it?

Sota: It's 5 o'clock, why?

Kagome: Inuyasha is supposed to meet me at our Sacred Tree but hasn't come yet.

In The Sengoku Jidai… 

Inuyasha: (thinking) Come on you stupid demon. If I don't finish him off quick, I'm gonna be late and that stupid wench is gonna yell at me and I don't feel like hearing her mouth! Come on you bastard! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER! Yes he's dead. Gets the jewel shard and walks away

Shippo: Inuyasha, where are you going?

Inuyasha: None of your business. If there's any trouble, call me through the well.

Shippo: Fine, whatever you say Inuyasha…

In The Modern Time… 

Kagome: (thinking) That's it…he's taking way too long. I guess I have to go get him myself.

Sota: Where are you going Kagome?

Kagome: To the store. I'll be back.

Sota: Okay! Bye Kagome!

Into the Well On The Other Side! 

Inuyasha: …? Is that…Kikyo?

Kagome: Inuyasha…SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHH! OWWWW! What the hell was that for Kagome!

Kagome: YOU STOOD ME UP! I told you to come to the Sacred Tree…but you…

Inuyasha: Hey, it's not my fault you didn't tell me which tree!  
Kagome: I told you at my house!

Inuyasha: That's what I thought but I didn't hear you say your house so don't get mad at me!  
Kagome: Have you ever heard of listening sometime? Let's GO!

Into the Well On The Other Side! Kagome: Hold on, I have to call my friend…Hello? Hey, yeah. I'm on my way. Bye! 

Inuyasha: What was all that about?

Kagome: Let's go.

In the Sengoku Jidai… 

Kaede: Shippo, where is Inuyasha?

Shippo: He left for some reason. Why Kaede?

Kaede: Naraku has put an attack on ye village. Ye are looking for Inuyasha.

Shippo: I can see if he can hear me. INUYASHA! TROUBLE!

In the Modern Time… 

Inuyasha: Kagome, where are we going?

Kagome: We are going to someone's house.

Inuyasha: Whose house?

Kagome: You'll see.

(Knock knock)

Kagome: Hello Mrs.Heckirishi.

Mrs.Heckirishi: Oh Kagome! How are you?

Kagome: I'm fine. Is Kinaki home?

Mrs.Heckirishi: Yes, she's in her room.

Kagome: May my friend come in?

Mrs.Heckirishi: Sure. Just make sure he will keep the floor clean.

Kagome: Okay.

Inuyasha: Why is her house so white?

Kagome: Because, it's Kinaki's favorite color.

Inuyasha: I hate it. It reminds me of something.

(Knock knock)

Kinaki: Who is it?

Kagome: It's me, Kagome!

Kinaki: You're here! So who is that?

Kagome: This is Inuyasha.

Kinaki: Well, well, well. This is Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now what am I here for?

Kagome: Ready?

Kinaki: Guess so...um why are your ears like that?

Kagome: He's half demon.

Inuyasha: Well…do you have to tell everything?

**In The Sengoku Jidai…**

Shippo: He doesn't hear me Kaede!  
Kaede: Well instead of Inuyasha slaying the demon, ye will have to do it.

Shippo: Are you serious Kaede?

Kaede: Yes ye are very serious Shippo.

Shippo: Oh boy!

In The Modern Time… 

Kagome: Um…Inuyasha, can I see you for a sec?

Inuyasha: What do you wa…

Kagome: Just come here! My friend here has spiritual powers.

Inuyasha: She does?

Kagome: She is a Modern Priestess. See she was a priestess of something but I forgot. But Naraku killed her sister. Her mother has spiritual powers also, so her mother is still young. But Kinaki is now claimed the Modern Priestess because she was born the year I was born.

Inuyasha: B…but how is that possible? Does she know Kikyo?

Kagome: Uh Kinaki…do you know of the name Kikyo?

Kinaki: Yeah! She was a priest…I mean a person I know.

Inuyasha: Was she a priestess?

Kinaki: How do you know that?

Inuyasha: Well let's just say we go way back as you say in this era.

Kinaki: What do you mean by "this era"?

Kagome: Put it this way. He might know you sister Sakura.

Kinaki: Oh my…he is from the Sengoku Jidai?

Inuyasha: Of course! Would a person here wear a kimono like this!  
Kinaki: So that explains the ears and the half demon part, right?

Kagome: Right…

Inuyasha: So why am I here?

Kagome: You'll see. Come here. See she knows Kikyo because Karen used to be friends with her.

Inuyasha: She was born before Kaede?

Kagome: I guess so. Hey, Kinaki! You know that jewel that you wanted that I didn't want?

Kinaki: Yeah, why?

Inuyasha: It's broken in small shards because of her.

Kinaki: What happened to it?

Inuyasha: Long story, uh…first met her at th…

Kagome: I'll tell her! Okay, remember when you called me and my gramps said that I was in the hospital?

Kinaki: Yeah, why?

Kagome: That was a lie. I was in the Sengoku Jidai.

Kinaki: That's why you came back to school so soon! You weren't sick!  
Kagome: So then, U was wandering around and met Inuyasha. He kept calling me Kikyo and…

Kinaki: You kinda look like Kikyo only she looks older and more intelligent.

Inuyasha: I said the same thing when I found out she wasn't Kikyo.

Kagome: Any ways, it was this demon trying to kill me, so I let Inuyasha out of the tree.

Kinaki: What do you mean, " Out of the tree?"

Inuyasha: See I had the jewel of four souls but Kikyo fixed me to the tree of ages 50 years ago.

Kinaki: You're the half-breed Inuyasha? The one who wants to become a full demon?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
